


cold beer, hot lights, my sweet romantic teenage nights

by lesbiannshit



Series: billy joel song oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Billy Joel song, Bisexual Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Songfic, a lot of this is tony thirsting lmao, and they meet every month to gossip, rhodey and bruce and pepper are probably a little ooc, so nat and tony are high school graduates, theres a lot of wine btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiannshit/pseuds/lesbiannshit
Summary: Natasha and Tony meet every few months to catch up after high school. There's a lot of wine involved.(loosely based off of Billy Joel's song Scenes From An Italian Restaurant)
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov (minor), Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange (minor), Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision (Minor)
Series: billy joel song oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783831
Kudos: 25





	cold beer, hot lights, my sweet romantic teenage nights

**Author's Note:**

> TW: There's some (a lot) or alcohol mention so be careful if that affects you in any way.

_You remember those days hanging out at the village green?  
Engineer boots, leather jackets, and tight blue jeans  
Oh, you drop a dime in the box, play the song about New Orleans  
Cold beer, hot lights, my sweet romantic teenage nights_

The first time they meet is only a few months after they graduate and about a month into Tony’s freshman year of college. Tony invited Natasha to his favorite Italian restaurant and she couldn’t refuse (mostly because he was paying and she was broke as fuck).

"Fancy seeing you here," Tony said as the two met outside the restaurant. "It's nice to see you,"

"It's nice to see you too, Tony," Natasha replied, smiling. "Come here," 

The two hugged, clearly happy to see each other again.

“Let’s go inside, eh?” Tony said, opening the door. “Ladies first,”

“You know,” Natasha started. “That means you should go first,”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m being nice, Romanoff,”

“I know,” Natasha said. “I am too,”

The two walked into the restaurant, Tony going first. He walked up to the hostess grinning. 

“Hello,” he said. “I have a reservation for Stark at 6:30,”

“Ah yes,” The hostess smiled. “Right this way sir,”

The hostess led them over to a table in the corner, right next to a window. 

“Nice view, eh?” Tony grinned. “This is my favorite table,”

“Of course you have a favorite table,” Natasha laughed, picking up the menu.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tony asked in mock offense.

“Whatever you want it to mean,” Natasha replied. “How’s MIT?”

“Well, as good as it can be,” Tony sighed. “I mean, Rhodey’s there with me which is nice, but it’s kind of lonely, I guess,”

“You doing okay?”

Tony shrugged. “Yeah, I guess,” Natasha narrowed her eyes but didn’t say anything. “How are you doing? And what are you doing again?”

“I’m taking a gap year, Tony,” She said, rolling her eyes. “Just so I can make some money to afford college,”

“I’d offer to help with payments but I’m assuming you’ll say no,”

“You know me so well,” Natasha replied. “It’s just something I’ve always wanted to do. To pay for college with my own money,”

“Understandable, I suppose,” Tony replied. 

The waiter walked over, holding a bowl of bread. “Hello I’m Luca and I’ll be taking your orders today,” He said, placing the bread down on the table. “Can I get you started with anything? Drinks? Appetizers?”

“We’ll take a bottle of red,” Tony said. “And as for an appetizer, I’ll take mozzarella sticks and an order of calamari please,”

“And for you?” Luca turned to Natasha.

“I’ll have the garlic bread please,” 

“Okay I can do that,” Luca said, writing the order down. “I’ll be back in a few minutes to take you main entree orders,”

“A bottle of red?” Natasha asked as soon as the waiter was out of earshot. “Really?”

“Hey,” Tony replied. “I think we both could use it,”

Natasha sighed. “Yeah, I suppose,”

“How’s the job?” Tony asked. “Is your manager a dick? Are your coworkers dicks? Tell me everything,”

Natasha grinned, happy for the conversation change. “Well, my manager Phil is really nice but I’m told his boss is a little scary,”

“A little scary?”

“He apparently has one eye, wears an eyepatch, and my coworker Clint claims that he knows the nuclear codes. But Clint is an idiot who makes stuff up so I don’t think the nuclear codes part is true.”

“Clint, huh?” Tony asked. “Anything going on there?”

She rolled her eyes. “No, dumbass. I’m pretty sure he’s gay.”

“Is he cute?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,”

“I would!”

“Too bad,” Natasha smirked. “And besides, there’s this other girl that works there who’s kinda cute,”

“Ooh!” Tony leaned forward, grinning. “Do tell,”

“There isn’t much to tell,” Tony narrowed his eyes. “Okay, her name’s Maria and I’m pretty sure she’s gay,”

“How sure? Like, on a scale of one to ten,” Tony started. “How obvious is it? Like, on a scale of Ellen DeGeneres to Ellen Page,”

“For fuck’s sake,” Natasha mumbled, pulling out her phone. “Here,” She showed him a picture of her and the rest of her coworkers. They had gone ‘team bonding’ (Clint’s idea) and gone bowling together (Phil’s idea). It had been a disaster but at the same time, it was really fun.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Tony said. “Is Clint the guy who has chocolate sauce in his hair?”

“Yeah, he is,” Natasha chuckled, slipping her phone back into her purse. “He’s an idiot,”

“I can tell,” Tony grinned. “So Maria…”

“Oh shut up,” She mumbled, blushing slightly. “How about you? Anyone in your life?”

“Ah, no,” He replied. “At least, not permanently,”

“Oh, of course,” She rolled her eyes. “How are the parties? As great as you thought?”

“Oh yeah,” Tony’s eyes lit up. “They are amazing! I should bring you to one, you’d love it,”

“I’d hate it,”

“Yeah, you’d hate it,” Tony laughed. “But it would be a party to remember,”

“Depends on how much I drink,” Natasha replied, shrugging. “You hear about Peggy and Steve?”

“What about ‘em?” Tony asked. “The king and queen break up?”

“No,” Natasha started. “They got married,”

“Really?” Tony exclaimed. “Didn’t expect that. I always figured Steve was gonna run off with Bucky, ya know? He’s super gay for that guy. And I mean, I totally understand why. Bucky has an ass! Like a nice ass!”

“Okay, Tony,” Natasha cut him off. “I think that’s enough about Barnes’ ass,”

“Fine,” Tony crossed his arms. “So about that party…”

Natasha groaned. “No Tony,”

\----

The next time they met was a few months later, over Thanksgiving break. The two hadn’t really planned to meet up, but Tony ran into her at the store and, well, they’d decided to catch up again. This time, though, Natasha chose where they ate (Tony still paid though).

“A diner? Really?” Tony asked as they walked up to the door.

“When’s the last time you had a meal at a diner?” Natasha asked and Tony shrugged. “Exactly. It’s a nice place,”

“Do they have drinks?” Tony questioned.

“Of course they do,” She smiled. “Who do you think I am?”

“An alcoholic,” He replied, shrugging. “Let’s head in, eh?”

“You Canadian now?” Natasha joked, opening the door.

“Hey, Natasha,” Wanda said as she walked in. “This Tony?”

“Yes, I’m Tony,” Tony said, narrowing his eyes. “Who might you be?”

“Tony, this is Wanda,” Natasha said, smiling. “She owns the place. We’re friends,”

“You have friends?” Tony grinned. “Nice to meet you,”

“You too,” Wanda smiled. “Your usual table?”

“Yes please,” Natasha smiled and walked over to a table, Tony close behind. The two sat down and Wanda disappeared towards the back.

“Is she the only one who works here?” Tony asked. 

“No, you dumbass,” Natasha laughed. “There are other employees, they’re just probably in the back. They aren’t super busy right now,”

“Are they ever busy?”

“Yeah. The dinner crowd will probably roll in around 6:30,”

“Cool,” Tony said, picking up a menu. “What would you recommend?”

“The pie is delicious. My favorite is the chocolate cream,” Natasha started. “And the burger is amazing,”

“Okay,” Tony nodded. “Anything new with you? Still have a job? Still single?”

“Yes and kind of,”

“Kind of?” Tony put the menu down and crossed his arms. “Do tell,”

“Remember Maria?”

“The probably gay coworker of yours? Yeah,” He nodded. 

“Well, we’ve been on a few dates. Nothing serious yet,” Natasha smiled. “How about you? Still partying? Still single?”

“Well,” Tony started. “I’ve cut down on partying for a little while. And I met a guy. He goes to Harvard,”

“Ooh, you found a fellow genius, huh?”

“Well, we haven’t talked. Yet,” Tony blushed slightly. “We just follow each other on Instagram. And we’re friends on Snapchat,”

“Ah, a modern-day love story,” She laughed. “What’s he like?”

“A smartass,” Tony replied. “Kind of a douche, but he seems pretty sweet once he stops being a douche,”

“So you’re perfect for each other,” She smiled. 

“I’m not sweet,” He stated. “I’m just a douche,”

“Whatever you say pal,” Natasha rolled her eyes.

A waiter walked over to the table. “Hey, Nat, Nat’s friend,”

“Oh, hey Pietro,” Natasha smiled. “This is Tony,”

“Ah, the famous Tony,” Pietro grinned. “I’m Pietro. Wanda’s older brother,”

“You’re only older by twelve minutes!” Wanda yelled from the kitchen.

Tony laughed. “Nice to meet you,”

“Do you guys have any drink requests?” Pietro asked. “We still have that bottle of white that Maria gave us if you want it,”

“I’d say yes but Maria gave it to you,”

“Neither of us like wine very much. We will charge you for it though,”

“Why the hell not,” Tony smiled .”We’ll take it,”

“Great!” Pietro said. “Nat I hope he’s paying because God knows you’re broke,”

“Don’t worry, he is,” Natasha smiled. “Now go get us out wine we need it,”

“On it,” Pietro walked off, smiling. 

“They seem like nice people,” Tony said. “Is he single? Or is she?”

“She is not single, she has a boyfriend,” Natasha started. “And he’s single but off-limits,”

“Why?” Tony whined. “He’s cute,”

“Because he’s my friend and I don’t want you to go for it,” Natasha shrugged.

“Fine,” He picked the menu back up. “How about Clint? He was cute,”

“Also no,” She smirked. “Everyone is off-limits until you talk to that guy from Harvard,”

“Ugh,” Tony mumbled. “Fine. I’ll let you know how it goes,”

“You better,” 

They spent the next few minutes in comfortable silence and Tony looked over the menu. Natasha had already decided what she wanted (she got the same thing every time she came here so it wasn’t a very difficult decision).

“Here is your wine,” Pietro said, placing a bottle on the table and two glasses. “Are you guys ready to order? I would hope so because I can feel the dinner crowd coming,”

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Tony said. “I’ll take the bacon cheeseburger with fries please,” 

“And I assume you want your usual?” Pietro asked, turning to Nat.

“Of course,” Natasha smiled. “Thanks, Pietro,”

“Everything will be out soon as possible,” Pietro said, grabbing the menus. “Which means as soon as Vis decides he wants to stop making out with my sister and start cooking!”

“We heard that!” Wanda yelled. 

“That was the point!” Pietro yelled as he walked back towards the kitchen.

“I saw Steve yesterday,” Tony said. “You know what he told me?”

“What?” Natasha asked, pouring two glasses of wine. “That he’s gay for Bucky?”

“Close,” Tony said. “Peggy left him,”

Nat’s eyes widened. “Really? Already? It hasn’t even been six months,”

“Yeah, apparently she met some girl,” Tony replied. “He didn’t seem too heartbroken over it though. Said she gave him the apartment,”

“Huh,” Natasha said, sipping her wine. “Why’d you stop partying? Get too boring?”

Tony stiffened. “Something like that,”

Natasha furrowed her eyebrows but decided against saying anything.

“You hear about Rumlow?” Tony asked. “He got locked up for armed robbery,”

“Only a matter of time,” Natasha said. “He’s a douche, he deserves it,”

“Remember when he tried to beat Steve up but then Bucky and Peggy jumped in and beat his ass?”

“Like it was yesterday,” Natasha smiled. “Never thought I’d say this, but I miss high school,”

“That’s because you’re not going to college,” Tony replied, taking a sip of his wine. “It’s the same thing but with ten times the alcohol and weed,”

“Wow, can’t believe I’m missing out,” Natasha rolled her eyes. “Have you heard anything from Bruce lately?”

“Yeah, he says he’s doing good,” Tony replied. “Very focused on his studies though. Can you believe his goal is 7 PHDs?

“I mean, he’s Bruce so if anyone can do it he can,”

“I guess,” Tony chuckled. “Makes me wanna get 8 just to show him up,”

“What’s stopping you?”

“The company, duh,” Tony replied. “Can’t exactly let that go to Stane. He’d probably use the tech to create weapons,”

“Fair point,” Natasha nodded. “How’s Rhodey?”

“Pretty good. Glad I’m not partying as much,” Tony chuckled. “But he doesn’t get to talk because he drank only RedBull for three days straight and slept for maybe 4 hours total,”

“Sounds like you’re rubbing off on him,” Natasha laughed. “Maybe we should all get together when we’re in town next,”

“And invite Pepper too,” Natasha smiled. “That would be a blast,”

“I wonder if they’re in town for Christmas,”

\----

The third time the two went out, they were joined by Rhodey, Bruce, and Pepper like they’d talked about the month before. Tony had begged Natasha to go back to the Italian restaurant because he wanted to take everyone else there, and much to his surprise, she actually agreed.

“I can’t actually believe you’re okay with coming back here,” Tony said as he drove them over.

“Well, you’re paying, right?” Natasha grinned.

“You’re only using me for my money? Rude,” 

“I’m joking,” Natasha replied. “Mostly,”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky I like you,”

“I could say the same,” 

“Whatever,” Tony said, waving her off. “We’re here,”

“Yeah, I know,” Natasha replied, opening her door. “And it looks like everyone else is too,”

“Bruce is in a suit!” Tony exclaimed as they walked up. “I can’t believe it!”

“Shut up, Tony,” Bruce mumbled, hugging Tony. “It’s the nicest thing I own,”

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing,” Tony grinned, patting Bruce on the back. “It’s nice to see you guys,”

“You too, Tony,” Pepper smiled. 

“Can we get inside? I’m hungry,” Bruce asked.

“Of course,” Tony replied. “Follow me!”

Tony walked into the restaurant, his four friends behind him. 

“Reservation for Stark at 6:15,” He said to the hostess.

“Right this way,” The hostess replied, smiling.

The five followed the hostess to the same table in the corner that Natasha and Tony had sat at the first time they were there, except now it was a few tables put together to fit all five of them.

“Here you are,” The hostess said, smiling. “Enjoy your meal,”

“Again with this table?” Natasha asked.

“It’s a good table!” Tony exclaimed.

“Yeah, if you like the view of the street,” Rhodey said. 

“Fuck off, Rhodes,” Tony said. 

“Tony,” Pepper said, raising her eyebrows. “Be nice,”

“Fine,” Tony said, crossing his arms. “How’s college for you guys? Meet anyone? Get a job? Kill anybody?”

“I’m slightly offended that killing someone is on the list,” Rhodey replied.

“I mean, it’s always a possibility,” Natasha grinned. “Tony can get pretty violent,”

“Hey!” Tony said, lightly hitting Natasha.

“I’m having you arrested for assault,” Natasha deadpanned.

“I know a lawyer,” Pepper said, taking a sip of her water.

“And I know a cop,” Bruce smiled. “He’s the one who arrested Rumlow,”

“Why do you know him?” Tony asked. “Are you guys like friends or something?”

“Nah, he’s my neighbor,” Bruce replied. 

“Huh,” Tony leaned back in his chair. “And Pepper, who’s this lawyer? You know, for future reference,”

“Oh his name’s Matt and he’s blind,” Pepper started. “And he’s not actually a lawyer, he’s just in law school.”

“Oh, I know him,” Rhodey smiled. “He tried to fight a frat boy. Almost won too,”

“Impressive,” Tony nodded. “Have any of you heard from Peggy lately?”

“Last I heard she broke it off with Steve,” Natasha said. “And you told me that.”

“Peggy said she found a girl, I think,” Pepper replied. “We don’t talk much anymore though,”

“I think Steve’s with Bucky now,” Rhodey said. “If they're not together they should be. They’d be a cute couple,”

“Hella cute,” Tony nodded.

“God, I don’t miss high school,” Bruce said. 

“What?” Tony slammed his hands on the table. “High school was awesome! We got our teacher arrested! And we gave absolutely no shits!”

“But the people sucked, Tones,” Rhodey replied. “Remember when Loki filled your locker with glue?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Tony groaned. “But the memories, guys! They were legendary!”

“Yeah, sure,” Pepper replied. “If you think Thanos yelling at you for twenty minutes is legendary.”

“That was only once!”

“Actually,” Bruce pulled his phone out. “It was 15 times in three weeks.”

“Fuck off with your facts and shit,” 

“Be nice, Tony,” Pepper warned. 

“Ugh,” Tony leaned back in his chair. “I need a drink,”

“Wine?” Natasha asked. “Because I seem to remember they had good wine,”

“Ooh,” Pepper smiled. “Wine sounds good.”

“I could take a glass,” Bruce said.

“Ooh! Brucie bear is breaking a rule!” Tony grinned.

“Shut up,” Bruce mumbled, burying his head in his hands.

“Remember Junior year when he punched that guy, uh, Ross?” Rhodey asked. “That was awesome,”

“Ross deserved it,” Natasha said. “It was a power move,”

“Damn straight,” Tony said. “So folks, a bottle of red or a bottle a white? What are we feeling tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> i love the song this is based on  
> it's one of my top five of all time  
> it's probably my favorite Billy Joel song as well  
> hot take: Billy Joel deserves his own movie. Please.  
> we've had a Queen movie, an Elton John movie, I just want a Billy J movie, please  
> also, i love Natasha and tony as gossip buddies it's just perfect  
> i think I'm gonna add on to this eventually but for now, this is all I have


End file.
